Redemption
by Tsui Yun
Summary: As Storm Shadow was goddamn sure his brother would never listen to any word but rather try to kill him again, he would have to have contact with someone very close to Snake Eyes and convince that person to believe him. And the ninja was sure that Wayne Yen would be patient enough to listen to every word he has to say to her.
1. Enter the Lynx

Redemption

**A**s Storm Shadow was goddamn sure his brother would never listen to any word but rather try to kill him again, he would have to have contact with someone very close to Snake Eyes and convince that person to believe him. And the ninja was sure that Wayne Yen would be patient enough to listen every word he has to say to her.

**Rating : **M. Language & swearing & smut.

**Pairing : **Storm Shadow & Wayne Yen.

**Genre : **Romance & Mystery.

« … »

**Chapter One : Enter the Lynx**

**S**harp brown eyes roamed over the slender body of the stunning Chinese woman before him. The ninja had only seen her once in a mission against the Joe she was another ninja from their team besides Snake Eyes, always wearing a diving suit which didn't cover her long toned legs and her arms, with a gigantic Japanese sword strapped behind her back also known as a nodachi. Lynx Eyes was her codename, because of her unique yet deadly precision the woman was known not to miss any of her targets.

During the months passed on battling the Joe, Cobra gathered many files about each member of the Alpha Team, but also the ones that weren't in any team. Besides Snake Eyes who was the archenemy of Storm Shadow, Lynx Eyes caught the eyes of the Cobra Commander ; her skills were beyond average and as a ninja coming from China, she could outmatch Snake Eyes with an outstanding easiness. She wasn't in a team, always working alone and without any teammate, meaning that General Hawk usually gave her special tasks requiring her abilities. So she was an extremely good asset since she succeeded in all her missions. There was one time when Storm Shadow and Baroness were ordered to capture her but somehow, Lynx Eyes always managed to slip through their fingers. It was like a cat and mouse game and both ninjas were strangely starting to like it. Of course, Snake Eyes was in since he knew that Storm Shadow was alive.

The woman before him spoke calmly, snapping the corrupted ninja out of his memories.

'' I am currently not on a mission but there must be a reason explaining your presence before me, '' she said. She looked curious and not tense at all. Lynx Eyes was only wearing her diving suit, soaked wet to the bone and completely confident. Utterly confident.

Storm Shadow smiled as he stepped closer to her. She didn't step back.

'' Why aren't you in your base with the other Joe ? '' he rather asked, his eyes looking right back at her. '' I thought all Joe gathered and stayed together if there was an attack, yet I found you here. What a strange choice. ''

The beautiful woman lightly frowned her delicate brows before folding her arms across her chest. The duo was currently in the streets of Venise ; the flooded streets were illuminated by a thousands of lights just to bring a romantic ambiance for lovers. What tickled Storm Shadow's curiosity was her choice of place : why did she choose to come over here ? Italy would never be his first choice if he wanted to have a week off, he would rather go to Japan, where his origins belonged to. But as the ninja's target was Lynx Eyes, he tracked all her movements to finally locate her when she stopped moving.

He got her all alone and without any other Joe he could kill.

'' You were looking for me, Storm Shadow, '' she assumed as she stepped closer. She was looking straight at him without faltering, something he appreciated. She stopped when they respectively were inches apart. He could clearly see her long lashes around her black eyes, drops on her creamy skin. She was astonishing. '' There is a reason. There is always a reason. May I know it ? ''

'' Can we talk about it in a private place ? '' Storm Shadow suggested.

He didn't note that his voice was a little...husky. As if he wanted her to notice something.

'' This is not some random subject. I am not on a mission, I am not here to kill you or anything. Nothing like that. You have nothing to fear from me, Lynx Eyes. I only came here to talk with you. My brother would never listen to any word I would say, so I figured you could talk to him. ''

'' Go ahead, '' she nodded.

He watched the movements of her lips, staring at how they moved sensualously. They were a shade of pink, certainly wet because of the diving time the assassin had before he found her. They stood there, saying nothing as Italian citizens feisted loudly around them, singing and dancing. This was the 4th of July, so everyone was in joy. Storm Shadow looked up to her eyes and saw what he wanted to see. There were no words needed, just gestures. A silent agreeing only them could understand. So when Storm Shadow roughly shoved her against the cool wall and brutally kissed her, Lynx Eyes didn't protest but rather wrap her arms around his neck and molded into their kiss.

This was against her policy. Lynx Eyes didn't need to hear Scarlet's thoughts to think of their future reaction if they knew why Storm Shadow had come to her in the first place instead of anyone else – like Snake Eyes. Sleeping with the enemy had always been considered as fraternizing with it. Obviously, the ninja who was currently grinding his growing erection against her sex didn't give a damn about it. So did she. They were enemies on full terms. But tonight, they will be lovers. Storm Shadow's hands roamed over her body, caressing every inch of her naked skin on her legs. As he wrapped them around his middle, it gave him access to her completely and he groaned in satisfaction. He slowly rammed into her crotch, slight moans coming from his mouth as he grazed his teeth over her skin. Their touch was like sparkles between them, sparkles that led them to moan their pleasure to no end.

Lynx Eyes slowly pulled back, breathless. His eyes were clouded by the desire he held. Yet, she found sorrow in those brown eyes.

'' Like I said, '' Storm Shadow whispered, breathless as well. '' This is no random subject, it is very serious. ''

**« I want to redeem myself. »**

« … »

**S**he could have said a firm « no » and yet here they were, lying in her bed of her hotel room. Actually, she was the one lying underneath ; Storm Shadow was on top of her, brutally kissing her neck as she grasped his strong back, her nails digging in his skin. The man molded into her rather violently and roughly worked on her as if he had been forbidden to bang women and she didn't protest. In fact, she liked it that way : the Japanese man was pressing her butt against his sex with only one hand while the other was tangling in her black, damp curls with a tight grip, which she preferred when she had sex with someone. Once Storm Shadow was over with a spot, he made sure to leave a red mark on it before going back to her already swollen lips. Their breaths were ragged, husky and their pleasure increased when the ninja began to go faster and harder, making their moans and groans go louder in the room.

'' He briefly told me...what happened, '' Lynx Eyes managed to say through her cries. '' He said he saw you r-running away from – she came to a halt as Storm Shadow rammed violently into her and she cried out in pleasure – your master's body...Storm Shadow, what really happened ? ''

Right now, he certainly wouldn't talk. Not in their love-making, this was intimate matters and intimate matters couldn't be mixed with serious matters. Storm Shadow made it clear by bringing them into a heated and rough kiss that left Lynx Eyes breathless. That was a strange situation : her friend's enemy finding her in Italy for personal matters that didn't concern her at all _was_ strange. The ninja had tried by the past to capture her with his partner Baroness until G.I. Joe came into the picture as the organisation understood that Cobra was after her and it was purely professional. The Cobra Commander McCullen had ambition and could be considered as fearless. Too bad ambition couldn't overpower intelligence : the Doctor really was the one behind that damn mess with his nano-mites. Storm Shadow could be trying to lure Lynx Eyes, but the sorrow she saw in his eyes was too real to be fake. There was something wrong.

Nonetheless, sleeping with him right now wasn't wrong. It was goddamn thrilling. The Chinese assassin had never felt so good as she let her enemy make love to her and it wasn't even enough to describe what she was feeling right now. Storm Shadow didn't let her rest at all and quickly came up with another round as soon he recovered from their love-making. Was that their second ? Or maybe their third ? They had lost track of count.

And _yes_, it was goddamn thrilling.

Storm Shadow finally stopped hours later when they climaxed together, screaming loudly. Exhausted, he collapsed on her, struggling to regain his breath. Sweat covered their bodies molded together along with the strong scent of sex. The Japanese ninja laid his head in the crook of Lynx Eyes's neck, his hot breath tickling her as she closed her eyes in a sort of peace. He would never admit it, but that was the best sex he ever had with a woman ! And she was the enemy ! If he lifted his head to look at the room, he would see the mess they created just because they were goddamn horny, their clothes lying on the floor as if it was thrash, his swords carelessly thrown to the ground besides her nodachi and suitcase. But Storm Shadow couldn't care less, he was too worn out to think right : the soft touch of Lynx Eyes's breasts on the skin of his face was draining him.

'' I know who killed Hard Master, '' he suddenly said.

It was only a whisper, but she heard it. She looked confused. Wasn't he the one who murdered him ?

'' It took me months to discover the truth but it was worth it. As a ninja I am used to hide my true emotions behind a mask so I could not be called a weakling. Through the Cobra organisation I worked with the murderer of my uncle in hope to have the opportunity to kill him, but gaining McCullen's trust meant pushing any ideas of vengeance so I could complete my missions. Snake Eyes would never believe me, but I have to try. I may hate him because of our rivalry, but I still consider him as my brother. He truly is a student of Hard Master. ''

'' You knew for that long and you never tried to contact Snake Eyes ? That is surprising from you. Snake Eyes may be harsh but he is always here to listen, '' Lynx Eyes softly pointed. Her long fingers were tracing circles upon Storm Shadow's back.

The ninja chuckled darkly.

'' You seem so sure about it, '' he mused. '' How can you tell ? I am supposed to be dead to him, under tons of ice in the North Pole. He was the one who « killed » me and I am pretty sure he would not restrain from trying to kill me again. That is why I came to find you, Lynx Eyes. Besides the red-headed fiend, the two idiots that came in the Alpha Team, the hacker and the British Black man, you are the one Snake Eyes trusts the most. I would not even be surprised if he comes here just to see if you are safe. ''

Storm Shadow rose a bit, just to look down at her. He was smiling but it wasn't entirely genuine ; he seemed a little sad and sleep-deprived. Lynx Eyes was about to open her mouth to say something when his lips crashed on hers to silence her words. The Chinese assassin struggled in his grasp to break free but her lover was incredibly strong ; he lifted her with no effort so that he was sitting on the bed, the woman straddling him in a very intimate position. His smile wasn't sad anymore and his features lit as he restrained the young Joe in his muscled arms. Her chest and his torso were grinding against each other in a rough way and the sensation of her nipples getting harder at each grind was starting to turn him on. Storm Shadow groaned again as Lynx Eyes moaned as well, slightly blushing and biting her lower lip.

As the ninja crashed his lips upon hers, bringing them into a hot passionate kiss, the ringing sound of a phone call broke the spell between them. They both pulled back and turned their heads towards the cellphone. Lynx Eyes struggled hard to catch it and looked at the ID's call. Her eyes lit up and she showed her screen to Storm Shadow. He remained blank.

Snake Eyes was calling.


	2. Her wound

**Huh. You know, English has never been my first language, but I currently think that English is more expressive than French.**

**Gotta put Snake Eyes in this chapter =).**

**Disclaimer : I certainly do not own G.I Joe : Rise of Cobra and if I was, Storm Shadow would have redeemed himself.**

**Enjoy.**

« … »

**Chapter 2 : Her wound**

**L**ynx Eyes exhaled sharply as she leaned on the cold wall of her shower, eyes closed and shoulders tensed. The hot feeling of the water dropping on her naked body was very welcoming and relaxing. Hell, she madly needed to relax before confronting the other Joe and their ninja. Especially their ninja. Of all the Joe in the operation Snake Eyes was the one the Chinese assassin was close enough to have a conversation without being feared ; after the mission in Sao Paulo they succeeded four years ago, Snake Eyes decided to open himself to his teammates but more to Lynx Eyes in whom he discovered a friend. That was what he needed after he killed his brother. A friend who could share his emotions. Having red on his ledger – Storm Shadow's blood – made him having nightmares : there was one time when he thought that Lynx Eyes was the ghost of his fallen comrade because she reminded him with her unique skills and he attacked her. Hard. The Chinese assassin had to block his chi points so he could not move until he snapped out of his trance. Killing Storm Shadow had already been enough to torment Snake Eyes, but the dreaded thought of knowing he survived his fatal wounds and managed to get to her would drive her most important friend fucking crazy. She clenched her teeth.

_Damn_.

After they got back to their base, Snake Eyes caught her immediately so they could talk privately. He was frantic, lost and utterly devastated. His signs were way too fast to be understood and Lynx Eyes had to slow him down so they could talk calmly. Meditation always worked for them but that time, the ninja was way too agitated to do something like meditating. It took her long, exhausting hours to completely calm him down because Snake Eyes wouldn't let her go. He would neither let anyone else in, not even Scarlett who was at least as close than Lynx Eyes to the mysterious ninja. He wanted comfort only from the Chinese woman, who could understand him without words or signs. He needed more than his friend, more than a fellow ninja. More than a confident. Someone who wouldn't try tell him that it wasn't his fault and duty had to get done.

Lynx Eyes sighed heavily, turned off the water and was about to step out of the shower when she sensed his presence. Clenching her teeth she rubbed her temples.

'' We may have slept together but that _certainly_ does not mean you are allowed to come whenever I want to be alone, Storm Shadow, '' she said. '' You should be wondering what could happen if Snake Eyes is aware that you survived your wounds. ''

'' I have, '' he replied smoothly. '' He would listen to me if you are here with us, I am positively sure about that. ''

She turned around to face him. He was leaning against the doorframe, wearing his white pants. He didn't bother to put on a shirt or something, giving her the opportunity to marvel at his muscular torso. As she stared at him, Lynx Eyes couldn't help but remember their previous activities ; his hot body covering hers, slamming into her like a wild beast and his violent kisses were marvelous. There weren't many men who actually could make her cry out in pleasure like Storm Shadow did and that was a blast : sleeping with the enemy wasn't a good thing. So the Chinese assassin stepped out of the shower, then walked to the closet while trying to ignore the smug look on the ninja's face and pulled out a towel.

'' Looks like there is a mission going on, '' Lynx Eyes muttered as she wrapped the towel around her soaked body. She looked up to Storm Shadow who was staring. '' Since you are supposed to be dead, I suggest you play dead until I get back. Snake Eyes cannot be bothered on a mission, it would lead him to be killed like cattle, which he is not. ''

Storm Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance. '' Is that supposed to be funny ? If it is, then your humor is quite bad. My brother may not be my equal but he is clever enough to not get killed idiotically. I would be really disappointed otherwise. ''

When they fought, Lynx Eyes could clearly sense venom in his words each time Snake Eyes was brought out ; the Japanese ninja would strike harder and stronger, making the woman assassin think about strategies to avoid any wound. Hating Snake Eyes who was first a stranger he found stealing – eating – food in the kitchen of his temple was his reason to become the best. Being recognized as the stronger ninja to his master's eyes should have been Storm Shadow's motivation because of the sudden preference Hard Master developped through the rough training between Snake Eyes and his rival. Rivalry was always the most entertaining way to become stronger, Lynx Eyes experienced it particularly.

But right now, there wasn't so much venom in his voice like last time. The Chinese assassin eyed him carefully. There was something she couldn't quite describe within the blank look on his features ; to her, Storm Shadow was a full mystery to himself that she still couldn't understand until she finally gathered all the pieces to assemble the puzzle. He was damn concealed, which was starting to grow on her.

He snorted, then turned on his heels to go back to the room. Lynx Eyes followed him silently, smirking, then went to her suitcase to fetch clothes. She felt his eyes burning on her back but chose to ignore the stare. After all, it wasn't as if they suddenly became closer by their previous love-making.

'' I will be following you, '' he said.

'' Excuse me, _what_ ? '' she asked incredulously as she whirled around to face him. Her eyes were wide of surprise.

What did the blasted ninja just say ?

Storm Shadow smirked.

'' I am sure you heard me right : I will be following you to your mission, '' he repeated while sprawling on her bed. He looked smug. '' It will be best for us to keep contacting each other, I do not want to meet you every two weeks after your work. ''

'' Why the hell should I let you come with me ? '' Lynx Eyes demanded as she came before him, her towel still wrapped around her. Her eyes were sparkling with indignation. '' This is not funny, Storm Shadow ! What if I had to explain your sudden appearance at my side if you were ever going to get caught ? There is no way you will follow me into this mission, this is...''

'' _Dangerous_ ? '' he whispered at her, suddenly before her. Only three centimeters were separating them from meeting their lips. His burning eyes glared down at her but she didn't falter. '' We are both gifted assassins that kill almost every day of our life and there is no regrets about it. Danger is a part of us, another limb to our body and mind. If I want to redeem myself, I have no further choice but coming with you so we can work on it together. ''

'' Do I have something to say about this ? '' the Chinese ninja spat harshly.

Storm Shadow didn't smirk, but his eyes were.

'' Are we in America ? I do not recall Italy being a part of this blasted country where people enjoy fast-foods so _no_, you do not have something to say about it. '' He brushed his lips upon hers in a provocative way, smirking lightly. Lynx Eyes jerked back but the Japanese assassin grabbed her waist to make her stay just before him. '' What is your answer, Lynx Eyes ? ''

In fact, Storm Shadow didn't expect her to respond by words. Words were for those who would never dare to challenge him and he was sure the woman standing before him was someone who liked resolving problems by martial arts. And he was glad to see he was damn right : a second later she attacked him and he just moved away to avoid her hands. They parted, distanced each other to take their stance. As Storm Shadow observed her movements, he couldn't guess the style she was using ; her moves were gracious, light yet very precise. The fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel covering her curves didn't seem to bother her. Her eyes weren't black like he thought, but a deep brown that could make you lost yourself in their colour. Right now, she was ready to strike. Right now, it was as if she was ready to make sure Storm Shadow wouldn't follow her.

'' What is your answer ? '' he repeated.

'' You already know it, '' she said.

Then, she attacked.

If snakes were fast, then Lynx Eyes was something else. Every Cobra grunt knew that she was very dangerous and also lethal when she wished to be and that's why they were trained hard enough to keep up with her speed. But even with that kind of task, they couldn't take her down so they could capture her. Each Cobra grunt was found dead, sometimes cut into pieces in a surgical way. Her movements were fluid, almost too fast for Storm Shadow to see her. But somehow, he could block any blow, it was like they were caught in a dance ; they danced around the room, attacking each other without any of them taking the advantage upon the other. When Lynx Eyes was about to strike his abdomen, Storm Shadow blocked her, then took her by the wrists to throw her into the bed. Unfortunately, she landed perfectly on her heels onto the mattress, spun her long leg to strike him onto his side, which was graciously avoided by her opponent with a step back.

Storm Shadow smirked as he witnessed the slight annoyance on her delicate features. She was starting to feel irritated. If Snake Eyes was skilled enough to keep up with her, she should have known that his nemesis, Storm Shadow, would be able to do so. They were trained together under the care of the same master, the two of them top class students – even if Snake Eyes was considered as the best instead of Storm Shadow. She shouldn't even be surprised if he took her by surprise. He moved with an unique grace different from her martial art style, maybe because of their opposite origins Japanese and Chinese were different kinds of people if we are talking about martial arts. They had their own ways how to use them, how to understand them and how to interpret them.

Their dance came to an end when Lynx Eyes finally saw an opening : she ducked his leg, let her body slide on the floor then struck the palm of her hand on his stomach. Storm Shadow was sent flying backwards and crashed on the table of the room. Hard. Staying on her knees to stare at his form, the assassin didn't move until she heard a slight groan of pain. She got him struggling to get on his feet, Storm Shadow rather rolled to avoid any cuts from the glass pieces and coughed. She had struck him so he couldn't get up for a good moment.

'' I heard you were a tough opponent. But I did not know you were _that_ tough, '' she declared.

Her voice held something that Storm Shadow immediately understood.

_Respect._

« … »

**W**hen Lynx Eyes reached the place where the helicopter had landed a few moments ago, clad in tight jeans, hazel T-Shirt, black jacket and boots, she was greeted by the content faces of her friends. She made a thin smile as Scarlett was the first to embrace her. The red-haired fiend – like Storm Shadow liked to call her – was one of her most trusted friends besides the black ninja and it was odd not to see or talk to her for a month because of her « vacation ».

'' You know, Chinese little lynx, it was somewhat empty not to see you sparring with Snake for a month ! '' Scarlett exclaimed, cheerful. The tall red-haired hugged her tightly before letting go, smiling widely. '' It was kinda... ''

'' Weird ? '' Lynx Eyes finished. Then she nodded. '' Tell me about it. I was wondering if General secretly fired me. ''

'' Because there wasn't any mission ? '' Heavy Duty teased with a mocking smile. '' Come on, you are more than needed when it comes to infiltration missions. Along with Snake, you make the perfect couple of master assassins to complete such missions like these so...huh, wait a minute : do you even know the newbies here ? '' Seeing her slight confusion upon her features, Heavy nodded. '' Guess not. Well, meet Ripcord and Duke, the ones who helped to defeat Cobra. ''

When she saw the two new Joe, Lynx Eyes's face brigthened in recognition. Now she remembered their faces ; they were the two men from the army squad which was ordered to escort the dangerous package Cobra had wanted. The Black man named Ripcord, who was the cockier one of the two – if self-confident wasn't enough to describe his attitude, then none other adjective would be sufficient to do it –, saluted her with a big cheerful smile whereas his comrade Duke nodded at her. Lynx Eyes politely nodded back at them before shifting her eyes to Snake Eyes.

Clad in his usual black ninja outfit and his visor, her friend's presence was still as enormous as ever. Even with his vow of silence, Snake Eyes managed to get through her walls without trying. She couldn't see his eyes, but there was no doubt he was watching her intently. This time, Lynx Eyes truly smiled, came to him and let him embrace her. It was a strange gesture from the ninja but when it came to Lynx Eyes or Scarlett, Snake Eyes always made sure to open himself to both females. After all, they were the ones he was close enough to hold conversations without being bored or hesitant.

'' Alright team, no time to dilly-dally ! '' Heavy Duty instructed. '' We have a mission, so let's do it quickly. ''

'' So you can go check up on your woman once we're finished, right ? '' Ripcord kicked in, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Then, he frowned in confusion.

'' So I can _meticulously_, _seriously_, kick your joking ass once we're finished, '' the British man replied while getting in the helicopter. '' If you don't want me to start right away, I suggest you get your damn ass in here before I come to help you. ''

Ripcord snorted before getting in, the laughs of his comrades following him softly. Lynx Eyes allowed herself a little smile showing her amusement before being pushed by Snake Eyes so they could all get in. Once they were seated, the plane wasted no time and quickly landed off, flying in the night sky. Sat besides the ninja, the Chinese assassin let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes in meditation, in order to ponder everything that happened before the Joe called.

First, there was Storm Shadow who made his sudden apparition before her, right here in Italy. Finding her musn't have been very hard since he somehow knew _exactly_ where to get to her ; the ninja must have tracked her movements with a device like Breaker's, which shouldn't be surprising. At all. But what was surprising enough to make her freak the hell out was the fact that he survived tons of ice after his body sank deep in the ocean ; how _in the hell_ did he manage to survive through his wounds ? Snake Eyes confessed that he struck right in his torso and when the ninja killed, he made sure to hit a vital point. So there was _no way in hell_ that Storm Shadow could have survived _that_. Unless...

_Unless that blasted ninja has been injected with nano-mites._

Now that would completely explain why he was still alive and in a so damn good shape. Those nano-mites were more than little robots ; Lynx Eyes had read many reports about them and had been quite stunned about their abilities. They could do more than make someone obey to the sick bastard known as the « Doctor », _oh so_ just more than being a puppet. Whoever has been injected with nano-mites possessed many abilities that turned into a sort of inhuman freak who couldn't fear anymore, with no sense of pain whatsoever. That apparently was considered as a way to wipe the pain out – Lynx Eyes had snorted in annoyance at that. And the best thing she ever saw in that concept was the fact that each nano-mite also has the incredible ability to heal. Healing any wound was marvelous but healing fatal wounds so death would be avoided was _fantastic_. With those nano-mites incorporated in his body, Storm Shadow would regenerate forever. It would be as if he was immortal.

As she was about to speak to Snake Eyes about their mission, a sudden cough made her stop. Along with the coughing came a vile pain on her right side. Lynx Eyes bent over, gathering everyone's attention as she continued to cough. Each cough was like a burning, goddamn punch in her lungs. She spat something on the floor and would have collapsed if Snake Eyes hadn't caught her he pulled her close to his chest, attempting to calm her ragged breath, slightly confused and worried. Scarlett and Breaker ran to them, alerted.

'' Lynx, are you... '' the beautiful red-haired started in alarm.

'' Scarlett, she spat some blood ! '' Breaker exclaimed frantically. '' That's not normal, do some check up on her ! ''

'' On it, '' Scarlett acknowledged stiffly. She proceeded to see any further wound on Lynx Eyes.

Everyone stood in alarm, now worried of their comrade's state, Snake Eyes the first ; he had forcefully laid Lynx Eyes on his lap so Scarlett could work on her while Heavy Duty pulled out the kit of first aid. Ripcord and Duke stood behind the others, confused and not really knowing what to do to help. Stress rose among the entire team as they all watched the Chinese assassin struggling to stay awake ; her eyelids dropped a few times, opened then in a forceful way and closed again and again. Her pink lips were full of blood, which was something very rare on her. So when Scarlett removed her shirt, she exposed a large bruise on her right side and inwardly gasped out loud like everyone. Snake Eyes's grip tightened in fury.

'' Lynx, who did that to you ? '' she demanded with a restrained voice. She was lightly shaking in anger. When Lynx Eyes threatened to lose consciousness, Scarlett snapped. '' Don't you _dare_ to go sleeping on us, Lynx ! Who the hell did _that_ to you ? Who could have been strong enough to give you that bruise ? ''

As Lynx Eyes remained perfectly silent, the British soldier groaned in annoyance.

'' We can't catch this son of a bitch if you don't fucking tell us, Lynx ! '' he shouted. '' So talk right now or I will make you talk ! ''

Snake Eyes frantically signed to the tall Black man, his visor looking straight at him.

'' _Do not even __**try**__ that_, '' Scarlett translated before she turned to Heavy Duty. '' I don't think that's a good idea Heavy ; with Snake around her, Lynx wouldn't tell anything even if you forced her hand. ''

'' Damn, Snake isn't the only one to be worried about her state ! We all are ! ''

'' Guys, '' Ripcord chimed in, trying to get everyone's attention.

But he was easily ignored as Scarlett and Heavy Duty got into an argument.

'' Listen, she will eventually tell us who did that if she wants to, '' Scarlett said defensively, glaring intensely.

'' Oh, and what in the hell, pray tell, makes you think she will tell you what happened ? '' Heavy retorted, bitter.

'' Seriously, guys... ''

'' Shut the hell up, Ripcord ! '' the British man snapped in response.

'' Can't you see she's already asleep ? '' Ripcord exclaimed in exasperation, pointing to Lynx Eyes.

He was right ; she was actually asleep against Snake Eyes, her head resting in the crook of his neck. She was breathing peacefully, oblivious to the hellish ruckus that occurred around her because her ninja friend had soothed her in his own way. Carefully, he wiped out the blood on her lips with his gloved fingers, watching her sleep with blazing intensity. Her very long black hair, always tied in a well-made bun or a long tress, were falling around her in a black curtain, shielding her neck.

But not those red marks on her skin.

The black-clad ninja's eyes widened behind his visor as he stared with more attention. Once he spotted one more red mark, he saw them all ; if he counted, there would be a dozen of them. Maybe more. This was mind-blowing, _utterly_ mind-blowing. Who on Earth could leave...hickeys on Lynx Eyes ? A long lost lover ? Certainly not, the man would already have his throat sliced by Snake Eyes's blade before even saying her name. More important : leaving hickeys on a woman's body meant something. It always meant something and Snake Eyes didn't like it a bit. Raising his head, he signed to Scarlett who was still by his side.

She nodded. '' Snake said Lynx will be OK for the mission, '' she said to the others.

'' How the hell do you know that ? '' asked Ripcord, baffled. '' She's sleeping. ''

'' _Trust me. I know her more than you do know Scarlett's body, _'' the pretty red-haired translated. She distributed a light punch to Snake Eyes, glaring.

'' Again : she. Is. _Sleeping _! '' Ripcord insisted.

Unknown to anyone, the ninja mentally smacked himself. Stupid newbie. Scarlett chuckled, followed by Heavy Duty and Breaker, now relaxed and relieved.

'' Give it up, Ripcord, '' Breaker chirped, sympathetic. '' It's a ninja thing. Even I don't understand, so why should you ? ''

The rest of the flight went silent, sometimes interrupted by jokes and laughter. One hour before the landing, Lynx Eyes woke up. She stayed within the embrace of Snake Eyes who had tightly wrapped his arms around her slender form ; she couldn't move with his strong arms strapped and sure as hell didn't want to. So, feeling safe and in confidence against him, the Chinese woman rested her head in the crook of his neck and he followed the gesture, resting his against hers in a fraternal way.

She opened her mouth.

« … »

**L**eaving Venise and its dreaded Italian chicks hadn't been easy for Storm Shadow and as he slumped in irritation in his first-class seat on a plane going straight to his new location, the ninja couldn't help but groan in annoyance at the thought of the bunch of girls that caught him leaving the hotel of Lynx Eyes. Being sexy had its advantages, but also its default ; right when he wanted to go at the airport of Florence as soon as possible, do those _damn Italian wenchs_ had to flirt with him so he would miss his plane ? Testing a ninja's patience wasn't something to mess with, especially if that said ninja was trying hard his ass out to redeem himself with the help of the enemy.

Storm Shadow sighed and closed his eyes to meditate. Around him, the disturbing noise of people whirling to set their luggage seemed to disappear as he shut himself to his environment. Once he reached the « Meditation state », the white clad ninja breathed out.

_No sound. No damn Italian wenchs. No freaking Joe to kill discretely. Just peace._

He knew where to find her again. Lynx Eyes wouldn't have to discuss his presence on her mission just because she feared that they would be caught by the other Joe. Whatever, that will come whenever he wanted to be caught and brought straight to their HQ ; Storm Shadow and the Chinese assassin will have to cooperate if no one wanted to be stupidly endangered because one of the most deadly and brilliant Joe was working with a previous Cobra soldier who only wished to redeem himself before his brother and start a new bond with him. His crimes wouldn't be easily forgotten or forgiven but if Lynx Eyes approved of him and stood for him and only, there was no doubt that everyone, Snake Eyes included, would believe every word she would say. It was not by chance the Japanese ninja chose her to help him, he just knew she would. And just because she was a forgiving person, Lynx Eyes was the perfect match among all Joe to help him find the way of redemption.

_That was the one and only goal I had from the beginning. Finding the way of redemption that would allow me to reach peace. I do not care if it takes me weeks, months, years, she will be there to help me._

**Because she had to.**

**Because she wanted to.**

**Because he wanted her to.**

« … »

**L**ynx Eyes straightened her shoulders as she listened to Breaker who was briefing everyone about the mission going on. Behind her, Snake Eyes wrapped a solid arm around her waist and gently pulled her against his well-built torso. She complied with a little smile tugging on her lips.

'' The Carlton family owns a company producing electronic stuff like computers, tablets and other things – I'm a huge fan of them... so, passing on the subject, '' Breaker coughed lightly. '' Some group of terrorists known as « Jigsaw » is quite interested in the microchips they created. Those microchips may look like any other microchip but in reality, they could be more than microchips. ''

'' What do you mean ? '' asked Duke.

'' Carlton Industries succeeded in creating special microchips that automatically download every dangerous programme that would put America in a very bad position. They pretty much work like drones and don't even need to be emptied as they can absorb more than 1900 MB of memory, which is impressive. And also dangerous. ''

A little silence followed his words, letting the news sink in. Now that was very interesting, indeed. If anyone would like to protect something disturbing and that could put a whole country in a damn bad position, Carlton Industries had the right solutions to solve the problems ; their new created microchips were the perfect target to attempt an attack upon powerful countries like America, Europe and Asia. Lynx Eyes squinted her brown eyes then turned to her fellow ninja. He returned her gaze, pressing a hand on her hip reassuringly. She nodded in response then turned back.

'' Looks like I am to work with you all on this one, '' the Chinese assassin said coolly. '' Though I could complete this mission alone, I think it will be best if we join our forces. With Breaker on the informatic to guide us, Duke and Ripcord's wit to get through all situations, Scarlett's genius abilities and Snake's ninja skills, there is no way we are going to fail. ''

'' You seem so sure about it, Ninja Girl, '' Ripcord teased.

Lynx Eyes merely nodded.

'' I am, '' she replied.

'' She is, '' assured Scarlett, Heavy Duty and Breaker.

'' Why ? '' Duke insisted, which earned him a weird look from the ginger.

This time, Lynx Eyes smiled at his bold determination.

'' Are you acquainted with the woman known as « Baroness » ? ''


	3. White & White

**Well, hello G.I readers ! **

**New chapter here, with new adventures and mysteries going on with Storm Shadow and Lynx Eyes – or shall I call her Wayne Yen ? But if some are still pondering about the relationship between Snake Eyes and our Chinese little lynx, there is no romance between them. It's just fraternal bond. Regardless, there will be romance between Storm Shadow and Wayne because this fanfiction is focused on them, remember ? Then that means : more SMUT !**

**Wow, I must feel shocked. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shocked. Even in New Zealand, Taïwan, Philippines, Brazil and others, my story has been read. Sorry if I'm slow. I'll udpate faster.**

**OK, enjoy.**

« … »

**Chapter 3 : White & White**

**C**arlton Industries were located in New York, New Jersey. Somewhere Lynx Eyes had already gone to help a rich weapons designer to get rid of some goddamn, mad terrorists who aimed to end his life in the worst painful way he could imagine. She had disguised herself as his secret « girlfriend » since the Australian man had told the news that he was currently dating some beautiful woman coming from Asia. She could remember their previous love-making as she and Snake Eyes traveled further into the corridors of the Pit, making their way to the cells with the others ahead of them. It had been good sensations but again, they certainly as hell didn't match those Storm Shadow had thrown at her.

When she woke up in the plane after her sleep, she told her fellow ninja what he needed to know – she hid the fact that Storm Shadow was alive and had sex with her, he would have hunt down his brother until he gets his hands on him. Lynx Eyes didn't like lying to Snake, but it was worth it ; he couldn't be bothered on a mission because of his supposedly fallen brother he had recently « killed », which would have been bad if she had told him. In other words, she will keep him safe and healthy without knowing that Storm Shadow had discovered something very terrible about their master. She imperceptively bit her lower lip in wonder as she thought about it. No doubt Snake Eyes would be mad at her for keeping that secret about the Japanese ninja and their engagement. That was still weird coming from Storm Shadow ; among all the Joe, he chose to come to her in the first place with that damn obvious reason _« Besides that red-haired fiend, the two buffoons, the hacker and the British man, you are the only one closer to him. »_. How unnerving.

Getting her nodachi from its usual place on her back, Lynx Eyes expertly flung it so it was resting on her shoulder, earning her a whistle from Ripcord who was watching her.

'' Isn't that too heavy for you ? '' he asked, rather curious.

The Chinese assassin merely looked at him. '' For a woman, you meant ? '' she corrected softly. Then, she handed him her large sword. '' Here, hold it a moment. ''

'' Heh, you're talking to Mr Muscles here, no need to- _wow, what the hell _? Ripcord screamed in shock as he stumbled with the big sword in both hands. Seeing this, Scarlett and Heavy Duty laughed out loud at their comrade struggling to keep balance so he wouldn't drop on the floor. '' How can you carry such a weapon like _this _? It's _goddamn_ heavy ! ''

'' Do not drop it on the floor or I shall make you hold it until tomorrow, '' Lynx Eyes warned as she stood before the funny man, unfazed. '' I am really attached to _Jìnghuà dāopià__n_, it is my most treasured gift. I would be damned if I were to lose it because of you. ''

'' Huh...then why don't you... take it back ? '' Ripcord breathed out shakily. Once the Chinese ninja gladly took her weapon back, he let out a long, damn relieved breath. '' Wow. Now that's one helluva of a sword...damn ! ''

Lynx Eyes ignored it as she continued her way with Snake, a twitch upon the corners of her pink, adorable lips.

On their way to see the Baroness, she remembered all the times that woman, always clad in a black leather suit, had tried countless times to catch her. Paired up with Storm Shadow, she must have felt very powerful – if « invincible » wasn't a sufficient word to express the supreme amount of self-esteem she felt towards herself, then nothing would be able to describe her. Baroness, also known as Ana de Cobray, was a cunning, bitchy woman who thought she could handle Lynx Eyes by herself. How it must have been fucking humiliating to her when she returned to her « beloved » McCullen without any deadly ninja, but only with deep wounds that needed to be _immediately_ treated. Storm Shadow must have _laughed_ at her own cockiness – if it was possible for him to laugh – and would have continued if he hadn't encountered the lynx on his missions to capture her. Nonetheless, Ana de Cobray was just someone who craved for care and love, two emotions she lost with her old-self when she was injected with those dreaded nano-mites.

Wayne Yen had always been a forgiving person. It was in her nature, even if she was a cold-blooded assassin that was always given dangerous missions that would certainly end up being killed in horrible ways. The Yen family worshipped its beloved god, Buddha, for giving its members the notions of forgiving, living forward and looking for the future. Her little brother tough, Sun, still had troubles forgiving people who called him a freak because he was a genius at an ancient martial art known as « Ba Gua ». Ever since Wayne taught him that style, he was up using it to punish those who dared to beat him up. Only to give them a piece of his mind.

'' Hey... ''

She slightly turned to face Duke, who was staring defiantly at her.

'' How come _you_ know of Ana ? '' he asked.

'' How come you _never_ knew she had tried many times to capture me with Storm Shadow ? '' Lynx Eyes retorted. Besides her, Snake Eyes imperceptively flinched at the mention of his brother but he quickly shrugged it off. '' Your old girlfriend had orders to bring me to Cobra HQ so their mad doctor – now known as « Commander » and a vile scientist – could inject his nano-mites in my body. If I had not been a ninja since my youth, I would have been your enemy. And I am sure as hell you do not want to battle me. ''

That seemed to startle Duke.

'' She tried to capture you ? And Rex wanted to... oh, _boy._ How long have you been here ? '' he muttered to himself, disbelieved.

Wayne didn't reply as she watched Heavy Duty typing a code to open the highly secured doors. With a biping sound, they opened in a hiss. The guards standing there guarding the doors made of steel nodded at the Joe, who nodded back in acknowledgement and resumed walking. Duke, who was used to visit Baroness, took the lead and made his way to her, followed by his team. The clicking sound of boots on the floor was like Scarlett, Heavy Duty, Breaker, Ripcord and Duke were the only ones there since Snake Eyes and Lynx Eyes usually didn't make any noise. Not even the slightest ; the Chinese assassin, along with her usual diving suit, was bare-foot. It didn't bother at all since she _loved_ walking bare-foot everywhere she goes. Figures.

Soon, the sight of Baroness came to them. To Lynx Eyes it was a new sight ; what, no black leather suit ? No glasses ? No bitchy, cocky attitude ? That was freaking new : she was wearing the cell captive's grey blouse of G.I Joe prisoners and her black hair were tied up in a messy bun. She looked up from her spot and immediately turned towards the Joe. Her deep blue eyes shifted uncertainly to every soldier, rested upon Lynx Eyes's form for two long minutes before turning to Duke. Then, a little smile crept its way on her full lips.

'' Duke, it's been a long time, '' she said in a low voice. '' What are you doing here ? ''

Lynx Eyes saw it. A flickle of fear struck Ana de Cobray when they met eye-contact ; so the Baroness still remembered her even if it's been months since their last encounter. The Chinese beauty blinked as she watched Duke pulling the black-haired vixen into a tight hug.

'' We need informations about a group of damn terrorists known as « Jigsaw », '' the newbie told his lover. '' Lynx Eyes here said that you might have encountered them while you – he swallowed hard enough to get the attention from mouses – still worked for Cobra. So... do you know them ? ''

'' If I know those _motherfuckers_ ? Trust me Duke, even if Storm Shadow and I were a pretty good team together, these guys really don't like being bothered while they are working. Especially if they are bothered by ninjas. ''

Was that a taunting ? Lynx Eyes took it as a « yes ».

'' Then, give them all the information my comrades seek. I will be on my way, '' the Chinese assassin countered before quickly walking away, Snake Eyes on her heels.

« … »

**D**eparting earlier and preparing the field would allow Wayne to make sure that a goddamn white clad ninja kept his word and knew that she was currently heading to N.Y.C ; thinking of him made her thoughts confused, but she couldn't afford to let Storm Shadow haunt her brain. She needed it to concentrate on her target, which was sneaking into Carlton Industries, getting rid of the peasants that could eventually be there to make concurrence and stealing the microchips. Wayne couldn't tell that it would be easy for her if Storm Shadow hadn't lied. No, it _would_ be fucking hard with a sexy ninja like him taunting her. They had sex, more like three or four times that night and the great Buddha himself should know that it will happen again in the future (A not so far away future, though). Praying Buddha to help her in her path seemed like asking the Devil to reunite with the Heavens : the path of peace that her « lover » seeks was another path of pain he should endure, but not alone.

_Not alone._ Storm Shadow, by having sex with her that night, forced her to sign a pact with him. She will have to vouch for him if there was any clash between him and the Joe, if they ever found out that the white ninja was alive. He may have left Cobra, he was still the enemy. Nonetheless, Wayne knew she would never let any friend, comrade, not even Snake Eyes, hurt him while his seeking for forgiveness ; as an over-protective big sister, she never let anyone touch Sun without a warning. Hell, she would even slaughter any scum that would dare to lay a finger upon his adorable face. So, to conclude, she was ready to face all the scowls, all the glares, all the betrayed looks of her friends. And she would face their justice.

A little sound drew her from her reverie and she pulled out her phone. Seeing that it wasn't the one G.I Joe gave her, she pulled out the other.

_Troubled, my dear ? Do not fret, we will soon be reunited._

No signature, but he was way too recognisable. How he obtained her phone number was mind-blowing but _what the heck_, Wayne would know him soon enough. Even if she had to have sex with him again. Frowning her delicate eyebrows, she quickly typed her answer.

_Your message sounds...strange. In fact, it is too romantical since we are not romantically involved. Where are you ?_

Storm Shadow was quick to respond.

_New York, Chrysler Building. The view is quite the show. To respond to your teasing, we might not be romantically involved but since that wonderful night – I hold no regrets, whatsoever – things could change. Radically. Since you mentally vowed to help me through my path of forgiveness, we have to get through obstacles together. I mean it, Lynx Eyes._

_And I will never, ever doubt your words. I knew what I will have to get through if I were to sign a pact with you : hellish adventures, which could lead us to certain death for high betrayal for me, life-prison for you. I do not even know why I chose to help you, in fact. It is still obscur, unknown and kind of frustrating. We will have to work on you under the noses of your brother and the Joe. They tend to be very protective of their comrades. Especially Snake Eyes._

As she wrote the codename of her closest friend, Wayne fought back a lump in her throat. The answer of Storm Shadow didn't let having regrets about what was coming for them.

_There will be no turning back. I will not let you betray me and if you do, I will hunt you down. Every inch of this planet will be removed from my wrath. I will find you everywhere, Lynx Eyes. You cannot hide from me, not anymore._

And Buddha himself knew that man was right. Now Wayne could use a little fear to be wary around Storm Shadow. He could be scary when he specifically wanted to be. Despite her being a cold-blooded assassin, a chill ran down her spine and she swallowed her lump.

_**« Yo, Lynx. Do you copy ? »**_

Wayne jumped a little at the voice, her heart bumping against her chest. She sure as hell wasn't known for cursing out loud, but she mentally did before putting a long finger to her device in her ear.

'' What do you have, Heavy Duty ? '' she asked.

Her voice was a little shaky. She hoped he didn't hear that through that damn device.

_**« You were right about the Baroness's knowledge about those motherfuckers like she said : they are a low-class terrorists group, but they made themselves known by killing eighty people in Russia thirteen years ago. Moscow got almost destroyed. »**_

'' Did something in Russia interested them so much that they had to make a disaster upon the Russian people's home ? '' Wayne wondered aloud. '' It is so pointless to make a terrorist world-wide known. I should be shocked. ''

Some chuckles. _**« The FBI and other forces went to bust them but as it was predicted, they disappeared **__**and didn't reappeared since then**__**. Until now. So once you arrive in New York, make sure to sneak in Carlton Industries HQ without being caught, find that damn microchips and get **__**the hell out of here once you've collected it. Got it, Chinese lynx ? »**_

'' I would roger that, '' she told her comrade before cutting the conversation. Then, she got up from her seat and swiftly went to her driver's cabin. '' How long before we reach New York ? ''

'' About twenty minutes, ma'am, '' he quickly answered.

'' Make it fifteen. I fear that someone very important is waiting for me.

She didn't wait for him to reply and directly went back to sit. Wayne sat cross-legged, straightened her back so it was rigid and closed her eyes in a full breath. _Jìnghuà dāopià__n _rested on her long, bare legs, cleaned and sharpened. The large sword was created in Tokyo, Japan, when Wayne finally mastered the « Ba Gua » and was told to be taught a long lost style known as « Hiten Mitsurugi ». It was an advice from her master ; she was so gifted in both martial arts and swordfighting that she should carry a sword singing her talent. The nodachi may be a huge sword, but it came in handy as she only used it to surprise her enemies. Blocking the bullets with lightning speed, cutting their throats before they could scream their horror and slicing them with the swing of the blade made by an expert ? Sweet. The Chinese assassin just loved her sword.

Minutes went by and Wayne found herself making her way down the plane just after the landing. The clouded sky of New York welcomed her with a loud thunderbolt and she inwardly cringed at the sound, letting a slight leer appear on her stunning features. Her precious senses were sharper than any human due to the rough training she had back when she was a mere child. Lightly scowling at the coming storm, she used the door leading to go downstairs. When she was sure that no one was suspicious enough to go up and see what was going on, the assassin deigned to answer to her damn phone, which was buzzing for less than twenty minutes.

'' Trying to cope with my surroundings, '' she muttered harshly. '' Why are you being so stubborn ? ''

_**« You were ignoring me. »**_

'' On purpose, '' she added as she swiflty descended stairs. She slowly opened the door of the third floor she reached and closed behind her. Her sharp eyes shifted over the large office, apparently empty – which was odd – but filled with freaking giant teddy bears and other stuffed animals lounging the walls as she passed them with a slight bemused expression on her face. '' Can you track my phone ? ''

_**« Already done. I am on my way. Are you alone for the moment ? »**_

'' The others will come as back up. So yes, I am currently on my own. '' her brown eyes wandered around the creepy stuffed animals. '' And with some giant stuffed animals. There must have been a sort of party over here. ''

_**« Stuffed animals ? I never understood the utility of those...wait, you are distracting me. Give me at least ten minutes to reach your position. »**_

Wayne actually _smiled._ She _smiled._ The Chinese woman rarely smiled, only to her most trusted friends. When she wanted to. Snake Eyes and Scarlett were, somehow, the ones she truly cherished. Not because of her closeness to both of them, but because they had been able to help her restore her honor. Storm Shadow made her smile because...because she found him...funny. Which she immediately found strange judging by the weird look upon her face. She brushed off that thought and focused on her task.

Carlton Industries HQ were located at Upper East Side and that building where she had landed wasn't, so that meant she had to move through the New York citizens. Then, she had to change clothes because wearing a diving suit by this dreaded weather would be quite...paranormal. As New York is known to be the very place where strange things always occurred, Wayne wouldn't be surprised if that building in which she entered was booby-trapped or full of deadly lizard freaks like in the Godzilla movie Ripcord watched with Scarlett. Weird.

Damn weird. The super genius was hanging out with the funny guy !

After insuring that no one was on that floor – except for the white ninja who was closing in her way – she made it for the restrooms where she could change. The Chinese assassin put her big sword against the wall, then went into a cabin and began to strip off her diving suit. How goddamn awkward was it to change clothes for a deadly skilled assassin from G.I. Joe in a office (in the restrooms of the office would rather satisfy everyone's sane mind.) ? Peachy. Wayne wore black panties then ruffled in her bag before stopping. Completely.

Why the hell, _in her own words_, did she chose to wear white clothes ? White shirt, white jacket, white jeans and white shoes – as if Converse were her style of shoes. All of it reminded her of a white clad ninja with whom she was involved. Sexually involved. She inwardly cringed as she grudgingly put her clothes on. Storm Shadow was the only one who should wear white. Wearing white like him could mean...something.

Something she didn't like.

Something she fucking hated.

Something _he_ would like.

The door of the restrooms creaked open. '' Last time you put clothes on, you made it in less than ten minutes and you were _gorgous_. What is taking you so long ? ''

Speak of the devil...

He sounded annoyed. Damn, _hilariously_, annoyed. Soflty rolling her eyes, she stepped out of her cabin and went to retrieve her sword. Which she didn't find on its respective place but rather on the hands of her « lover ». Her « lover » who was staring at her silently, the nodachi placed upon his left shoulder. His eyes roamed over her slender body. Again and again. Up and down. Again and again. Up and down. Then he placed the nodachi against a wall, made his way towards her quickly. Wayne had yet to register his clouded eyes before she was pinned against the cool wall, and felt lips upon hers. The kiss was harsh, ferocious, just like they were now used to. The heat of Storm Shadow's body was warming her up and she couldn't help but moan at the fucking sensation as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with the same passion.

They had seen each other hours ago. It was late in the afternoon. But it seemed like eternity. Storm Shadow had escaped horny Italian chicks and Lynx Eyes had learnt she was going to have one hell of a ride with him. Good.

Thrilling. Scarlett would have already cried.

The sexy ninja was the first to talk. '' Now _that_ is something I want to see on you. All white. Good choice, my dear, '' he chuckled between kisses.

Wayne frowned and pulled back, breathless and her lips swollen. '' This is not funny. I am on a mission, now will you move ? ''

He pinned her a little harder, his body covering hers. His eyes held a growing desire within them, which wasn't faltering any further when Wayne glared at him. They even smiled mockingly at her furious ones.

'' Tell me something, Yen, '' Storm Shadow said smoothly, leaning in. '' A stunning, attractive woman wearing my favorite colour is in reality a deadly, cold-blooded assassin who wouldn't hesitate to murder some call-girls if they lay a finger on her cherished little brother. But that assassin is also « dating », if we can call it a date, another assassin who is currently trying to redeem himself to his dear brother. And the stunning woman ignores her lover to accomplish a mission for her superiors. ''

'' Is there any problem in accomplishing missions instead of seeing her « lover » ? '' the Chinese ninja asked sarcastically, bringing a leg to kick him in the guts.

The handsome Japanese ninja evaded it gracefully and grabbed her long leg, wrapping it around his hip. He smiled down at her.

'' There is one : her lover is also a ninja. Just as deadly as she is. He can help her in her mission _and_ protect her. They have a pact, they have to respect it until it's actually done. True, she can protect herself but if her lover is ready to bear all the obstacles she will face with her, they can become invincible. Do you understand me, Wayne ? ''

He had whispered those last words upon her lips, biting into the flesh. Staring right into her eyes. She had stopped struggling in his grasp long ago when the words started sinking in.

Indeed, she understood him. If they joined forces, they could cover more ground and work as a team. Two ninjas would get a job done in less than one hour if there was no complication. If they joined forces, the Joe wouldn't have to come as back up. But then, they would arrest Storm Shadow (after freaking out because he was goddamn _alive_ and _supposed_ to be _dead_!), put him into a trial and send him into prison for life. Lynx Eyes wasn't ready to betray her allies and friends, it was pointless and utterly out of character. It would mean being hunted down to no end. Nonetheless, she understood what he meant. And she nodded to make it clear. Crystal clear.

He smiled and kissed her again. Hard, but with a surprising gentleness behind this hardness. He even added smooth pressure on her rear with his fingers.

Damn ninja.

'' Let us go. We have a microchips to retrieve. ''

And he even knew what was the target of this...

Goddamn this white ninja.

« … »

**T**hey reached Carlton Industries within forty-five minutes with the car Storm Shadow had rented when he arrived in New York. Sounds like the ninja still had money, because renting a Porsche Carrera GT wasn't given, especially to the call-girl of the Bronx. A white one, of course. Somehow, Wayne had felt peaceful ; it had been so calm between them. Around them. No hard metal, no AC/DC to ruin her ears (Heavy Duty could be really, fucking annoying sometimes.) and no Ripcord to joke about women's strenght and intelligence – just because he was hanging out with the super-genius red-haired freak certainly didn't mean he was allowed to despise other women's intelligence. Storm Shadow seemed a man worshipping silence, so was she. While he was driving, Wayne had had the delicious chance to observe him – though he actually liked it when she looked at him and only him.

She had found it really hard not to jump on him. As if he wanted her to. Judging by the smirk on his lips, the sexy ninja thought she was going to do it. And he wouldn't have minded it at all. Banging the sexiest assassin of G.I Joe was pure mirth, but banging her in a fucking car like that Porsche would have been heaven. So no, Wayne hadn't jumped on Storm Shadow.

But she knew it would have been hard to resist at the temptation he had offered.

The gorgous Chinese woman looked at her silver watch. 7:00 pm. The others must have caught up by now and must be waiting at a luxurious hotel of New York. Good, she wouldn't have to explain the presence of the white ninja besides her and face Scarlett's wrath. Taking a full deep breath, Wayne took in their surroundings. Both of them were in the hall of Carlton Industries HQ, two bright-looking people in the center of black or grey-working employees of the facility. Well, there was an exhibit and the assassins had taken care to bring their invitations – after removing the two Yakuza from whom they stole the invitations from the Earth – and were currently looking at the weapons that were shown to them. Had it been Tony Stark who designed them, there would have been more Yakuza coming at the exhibit. More excited people, more horny chicks staring at the most beautiful males of the party – like Storm Shadow – and more business men looking at Wayne's rack... if they weren't already doing it, there was a problem.

Clicking the heels of her white Converse on the floor of steel, the assassin moved to a hot-dog stand, where the owner – a young man in his early twenties with blue eyes and pitch-black hair hanging all over his head – smiled rather widely at her.

'' Hello, shall I take your order, _mademoiselle _? '' he asked with a smooth tone.

What the...huh.

Nope. Not with her.

'' Hot-dog, please, '' she said, handing the money.

'' And which sauce do you want ? Ketchup or mustard... huh, with that, can I... ''

'' Ketchup, without your number. Or mine. Thank you. ''

Oh, _sweet_ deception. She bet that if Storm Shadow had been here with her, he would have laughed at the scene. Maybe thrown a few shuriken at him to make that hard-headed understand that the astonishing Chinese vixen was someone else's.

With a thin smile, Wayne took her hot-dog and wandered off. Biting in it, she stared at the little group of business men chatting together. Instead of looking at all the faces, she focused on the more important man of all the group ; brown hair, perfect shaved face and sombre eyes that glinted with malice as he talked restlessly to his coworkers. He was wearing a very-looking expensive suit, all made of black, without a tie and the first buttons of his blouse open to a well-built chest.

Theodore Carlton. Heir to the Carlton business. Known as one of Stark International potential enemies.

And a scaring womanizer. The Brazilian woman making her way to him, followed by a Black one and an Irish one, scooped her long arms around his neck, giggling like a school-girl. Carlton seemed pleased by that lovely attention and laughed with her before planting a kiss upon her cheek.

Arching an eyebrow, Wayne spoke.

'' I found our target, guys, '' she said, then paused to take a bite. She swallowed it quickly. '' He has not presented his new project yet, but it will not be long. Right now, he is surrended by some women licking his face and disgusted coworkers. Funny that way. ''

She heard someone bursting out laughing and other laughs. It lasted for a while and Wayne found it hard not to smile.

_**« Now that's something we don't see everyday since Ripcord and Scarlett are quite discret about their activities. Huh ! You killed me, Lynx ! »**_

_**« Guys, I think...I think we have to... stay focused on the task ahead... »**_

_**« Then, why the hell are you laughing like a madman ?! »**_

'' If you guys are not keen on keeping it quiet, I would have to move without you. This place is...crowded. I will take the microchips at night, when all the security system is on. ''

The laughter continued. Oh well.

Wayne rolled her eyes and turned around. To almost bump into Theodore Carlton in the flesh. The womanizer smiled brightly at her lightly startled expression.

Now what the...

'' Well, hello ! '' he said, a bit cheerfully. He pulled a face. '' Huh, sorry for that, that was me and my mirth. I'm overjoyed to show the world my newest creation and get Stark down to the tube. Would you care to join me ? I would like to show you around, a gorgous babe like you shouldn't be alone without a man of power at her sides. ''

_What the... ?_

_**« What the...doesn't he have better to flirt with a woman like Lynx ? Even Stark would do... whatever, just accept it. »**_

Storm Shadow would have burst out laughing, just before killing the man. But now, the ninja was off somewhere, waiting for the mission that will occur later. Wayne hummed. For a minute. Then smiled.

'' Why not ? It's not like I have to go somewhere, '' she sighed as she let Carlton lead her through the crowd.

In fact, she had to go somewhere. And fast.

Because she felt like protecting Theodore Carlton from the murderous look of a white clad ninja.

* * *

**Asian term :**

_Jìnghuà dāopià__n _: Purifying Blade.

**Yeah, I really like Chinese and Japanese.**


	4. Two complications

**Hello, again !**

**Alright guys, I really want to know your opinions about the first chapters. From all of you. What you liked, what you hated. That would come in handy in further chapters ^^[Just don't stop at the smut into the first chapter, please brace yourself, review it if you want to, but then go read the others chapters and review them. x)]**

**Alright, enjoy.**

« … »

**Chapter 4 : Two complications**

**W**ayne had spotted the three men long before they could compliment Theodore Carlton about his performance. In fact, she had known why she wouldn't have to act after the convention ; shooting at the womanizer while he was presenting his brand new project was, indeed, very effective. But before the gunner could aim at Carlton, she had thrown a shuriken at him, hitting him in the eye. He would have cried his pain out if another shuriken hadn't been thrown, slicing his throat in half. Blood had spluttered, startling an old couple as the body staggered, then dropped at the feet of the elderly woman. She must have a mind to scream her horror, but other women voiced her choice as they screamed at the top of their lungs, startling everyone else.

_Good fangirls,_ Wayne thought as she gracefully avoided people thrashing around to get a closer view at the dead body or get the hell out of here, too chicken to see that – not that she minded. As she moved like a ballerina, she had to push some persons to avoid getting shot at, because the two other terrorists were quite frantic now.

'' Who ! '' the second one shouted, pulling out a shotgun and pointing everywhere around him. His eyes were almost bugging out of their sockets. '' _Who the fuck did that _?! _A ninja _?! ''

They waited an answer but, as Wayne wasn't keen on giving them what they desired, they started firing at people. The screams intensified as everyone – without any exception – ran away as fast as their legs could. Those who were shot were brutally kicked in the guts by the two remaining terrorists, earning them grunts or whimpers of pain as they kept demanding where was the goddamn ninja that murdered their comrade.

The Chinese assassin put two fingers at her earpiece device.

'' Heavy, call ambulances then get there. _Everyone _! '' she urged coldly.

_**« Copy that. Everyone, move your asses and get there with Lynx ! Quick ! »**_

She needed to act. And fast : security agents were coming out of everywhere, helping people to get out of the building before a complete mess could occur and, which was the most important thing for Wayne, protecting Theodore Carlton from getting injured. Or killed. Dead, he wouldn't be of any use. As she checked it out, she briefly saw the womanizer running away from the scene, escorted by four bodyguards to a gateway. Good, she will follow him to his shelter once she was finished here.

Wayne, though she was wearing Converse with high heels, ran towards the two remaining with lightning speed, leaped high in the air while drawing a wakizashi from her sleeve. She landed gracefully as if she was flying, before the two future victims who looked at her with sheer terror and suspicion at the same time. The Chinese assassin didn't waste any time and quickly slashed forward, choping the hands that were holding the shotgun with an expert swing, then slashed across the two legs. The man fell on the floor, bellowing in pain – mostly begging for death. Her face deadly cold and expressionless, Wayne straightened up and, fast like a snake, she put her fingers to many pressure points on the man's body – onto the neck, the arms and the legs. Cut in his roar of pain, he fell onto the floor, eyes wide of consternation as he couldn't move or talk.

She eventually came to a stop as she heard a click of warning just behind her. The Chinese beauty blinked, perfectly calm, and slowly turned around to face the other terrorist. His own expression screamed pure fear, fear of being killed. Holding the dangerous shotgun up to her head wasn't helping him to stop the trembling of his limbs and he was sure as hell that there was another ninja with her. His eyes and his ragged breath were throwing him on the edge of breaking down ; as he swiftly looked at her sword, then back at her. Wayne could hear his heart rapidly bumping against his chest as he was having a battle with his mind. Kill the ninja or not kill the ninja ? Had he killed any woman during his life as a terrorist ?

The wind whistled. A scream echoed. Blood spluttered as she skillfully jumped back.

Wayne stared at the shuriken planted in the man's neck, stunned by the sudden intervention. It was a stylized shuriken, very familiar. _Goddamn very_ familiar since she had slept with the ninja who owned those shurikens. She whipped around, eyes searching for a tall silhouette in white hiding somewhere. She looked up just in time to see Storm Shadow flashing her a charming, disarming smile, elbows on the railing, before binding her a salute and leaving the place. Soon, the sirens of ambulances cars – and cops's ! - started to ring at her ears and she gritted her teeth. No time to wander around. The assassin picked up Storm Shadow's shuriken, put her wakizashi back in its sheath and stormed off to the gateway in which she had seen Carlton taking it to get away.

And as the cops got in the building, they saw nothing but a bloody mess, many corpses everywhere due to the terrorists's madness. The real threat had been neutralized.

« ... »

**B**reaker's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He took off his glasses, harshly rubbed his eyes, cleaned up his glasses and put them back on.

_Huh ? _Was screaming his mind as he saw the most unexpected person leaving the building to join his friend, who was dashing away to hunt down their target. Again, Breaker's eyes bulged at the very name he was reading. He had a mind to call his friends, mostly Snake Eyes, but he stayed quiet. Unusually quiet. Was the Morrocan hallucinating ? Was he really hallucinating due to the fact he ate a very bad sandwich coming from a Subway ? Or was it really the truth ?

Because he was seeing Storm Shadow running after Lynx Eyes !

« … »

**A**ccording to her GPS incorporated in her smartphone, Carlton and his men had taken the Westside to Broadway. This was where Wayne was going now ! But unless she had super speed, she had no ride to get to Broadway. Gritting her teeth together, she slammed her foot hard down on the floor, infuriated. She had an astounding stamina, it was certified by everyone she had beaten when she had joined G.I. Joe, she was the number one female of the base because of her skills – and she actually could compete with her best friend Scarlett because of their looks. Hell, Ripcord and Duke even started a bet between the two women !

When she was about to whistle for a cab, a well-too-much-known white Porsche Carrera GT stopped at her level. Startled and not even amused, she watched as the window lowered down to reveal the smug face of Storm Shadow. His smirk was even more unnerving.

'' Need a ride, love ? '' he asked innocently.

'' No time to play your tricks, '' she said quickly while getting in. She pointed right before them. '' My target left to Broadway, this is where we are to head at. ''

She took a full breath under his mocking gaze.

'' And do not call me love. _Ever again _! '' she murmured.

Storm Shadow chuckled, highly amused, then tapped the accelerator with his foot. As their exotic car dashed on the high roads of New York to Broadway straight away, Wayne turned to Storm Shadow so she could observe him. No, stare at him. Her head was actually spinning with a dozen, hundreds, _thousands_ of questions : why was he still there at the exhibit ? Why didn't he get down to help her even if she wasn't in constant danger ? Why didn't he step up so she wouldn't have to face the goddamn of a shotgun and fear a bullet exploding her head ? _Why _did the damn ninja always have to stay on his own and play the spectator ? _Why on Earth _was he here to taunt her ? _Why the heck _did he have to be so mysterious about his moves and thoughts ? _Why in tarnation _didn't he want to share his thoughts ? _Why the fuck _did he choose her and not Snake Eyes ?

Yes.

_Why ?_

It would be _goddamn_ good if he could open himself. To her. Even if Storm Shadow was a man of many dark secrets, he still would have to cooperate. Simple. It was simple as that : Wayne could help him and she will, unless he decided that it wasn't worth to trust her enough to confide. That mask he always put on, those expressions on his face that hid something dark and somewhat hurt lurking behind those eyes of him were definitely starting to irk her. She could wait, she was patient enough to let him trust her. A fucking good quality she had to spread so she could avoid snapping angrily at him – because anger wasn't an usual emotion seen in her. To put it together, she would have to observe him better, to analyze him better and to understand him better in hope to guide him through his path. Calculating this, Wayne sighed heavily as she looked away. It would take her months. Or years. Storm Shadow was just so complicated. He was another complication in her life, thrown at her that night in Venise. Maybe it would have been much more simple if she hadn't accepted to listen to him. Maybe it would have been easier if she hadn't gone to Venise to have her vacation. But if she had gone to another place in the world, it would also have been futile as he said. He would have found her though.

Her voice was a murmur when she realized.

'' Through all my years in my life, I have not been confronted to a situation like this one between you and me. Never. There was a time when I had always solved the problems with words. Words were the voice of reason, some intelligence that my uncle and my mother taught me with knowledge. It worked sometimes. Yes, sometimes. Now, words are not often the solution. Violence is, death is. With you, I do not know. You are so strange and mysterious that I do not know how to start with your condition and it is slowly starting to scratch my mind. If you see my as your ally, then enlight me. If you see me as your enemy, then disappear or try to end my life. If you see me as your friend, then help me. I know what I said, I know what I decided. But if you do not move for yourself, I will certainly have to help you to make up your mind. ''

She inhaled sharply, looking away from his face.

'' Your choice, Tommy. ''

**Your choice.**

The silence that followed was one of the freakiest that she ever had to listen to. Wayne could hear her heart hurtingly bump against her chest, feel it going faster when she saw Storm Shadow slowly turn towards her. Fortunately for them, they didn't got into a stupid accident. Unfortunately for her, the red light stopped their car from going any further. So Wayne had a mind to get the hell out of the car and run away as fast as her high heels coud allow her. And she wasn't glad to see that she was right about Tommy's reaction ; grabbing her by the throat, he slammed her hard against the window of her side, knocking out the air in her lungs for a second and making her cough, then pressed a katana below her chin. It wasn't enough to make her bleed, but enough to make her stop breathing. Brown eyes met other brown ones.

_Angry _brown ones. _Very angry._

'' Wayne, listen very carefully, '' he drawled slowly.

The tone of his voice was surprisingly soft. _Too soft._

'' Mysteries lurk behind this mask you have been talking about, I admit it. Those mysteries are so thick that I cannot dispatch them alone. This is too much for one to handle. For now, I am trying to...contain those horrors behind this mask. If you want to remove it, then help me. _Please, Wayne. _I can barely breathe while carrying such a burden alive. ''

No one could do better than this. No one could sound more hurt than this. No one could feel haunted than this. _No one_ could carry such worst burden than _this_. And Wayne knew it very well. In fact, she was even used to it.

This time, she was the one to pull him into a hard kiss. Tommy instantly responded back with a firm, bruising passion, withdrawing his katana from her throat and throwing his arms around her to pull her against his chest. He had a mind to get her out of her security belt, but he just kept kissing her to the point he wanted to take the stunning Chinese assassin right away, in his car. He even wanted to forget about her mission, make her love, again and again. That wasn't love between them, wasn't it ? This was just a fucking, breath-taking attraction.

And when he was just about to remove Wayne from her shirt, she stopped him, just as breathless and aroused as he was in the moment.

'' Please, '' she murmured, looking at him in the eyes.

She was just goddamn hot at this moment, all flushed and lips swollen – maybe bruised from his biting. Tommy swallowed quickly, stole her a kiss and went back driving. This time, he put all the Porsche Carrera got and went beyond the speed-limit. At this rate, they were going pretty fast ; Tommy and Wayne reached Broadway before she had the time to say « Oh God. ». An black SUV was parked rather carelessly, which didn't make any doubt about the owner of this car. But what brought the attention of the two assassins was the way it was left : the womanizer must be someone who liked stunning cars and parking them _correctly_, whitout leaving them in such a bad shape than this SUV. The large dents that they were seeing weren't for decoration. _Certainly not._

There were more of those damn terrorists.

Adrenaline rushed in Wayne's veins the second she saw her nodachi in the back of Tommy's car. She took it, appreciating the cold touch of metal under her skin, and checked out Carlton's position on her GPS. According to her device, the man was near. Very near : thanks to the blood-curling screams that she could perceive, Tommy and Wayne would be able to follow them to the womanizer and get the microchips from him before he was skinned alive.

_**« Wayne ! »**_

She frowned as she ran into the hall of a building, led by the white ninja. '' This better be important, Breaker. You rarely call me by my actual name so, what is it ? ''

_**« We have a big problem. That's impossible, but my screens aren't lying : Storm Shadow is here and currently in the building you are in right now ! Wait for the others, they are in their way ! »**_

_Shit._

She almost stumbled on a step and she froze, stunned by her own mistake and stupidity. _Of course_ : Breaker and his damn technology able to track everyone on this Earth would have been keen on to detect Storm Shadow's presence around her as well. Wayne ignored Tommy's questioning look as she pulled out her second smartphone, let it drop onto the wooden floor and violently transperced it with her blade. She did the same with her earpiece that she smashed with her heel.

'' What are you doing ? '' Tommy hesitantly asked as he watched her. '' Do you think this is the time to destroy things ? ''

'' You have been discovered ! '' she exclaimed, instantly distressed. She grabbed his arm and held it tightly. Her eyes were wide of fear. '' They know you are still alive ! ''

His own eyes reflected her slight panic. Then he gritted his teeth.

'' Come with me, '' he immediately demanded as he dragged her with him.

They went back to the Porsche. Before that, Wayne smashed her other smartphone onto the floor, got into the car and left with Tommy. The fear was still there ; it was lingering inside her body, inside her heart. It was a brand new emotion to her. Never once in her life as a proud soldier of G.I operative she had felt that worried.

_Worried._

It was a foreign feeling she was experiencing right now. As Tommy drove faster than the usual speed-limit through New York, the Chinese assassin slowly started to have second thoughts about the recent events ; everything was coming way too fast. She didn't even have a moment to think about it because thinking was being a good reasoning left behind, replaced by the rush of the events. Now that she wasn't getting the microchips, there was another complication in the mission and it certainly wasn't for the best. Discovering that a dead had miraculously come back to life and was hanging out with the most uncorrupting soldier of G.I operative was indeed freaky : if General Hawk were to know about Storm Shadow, the fact that Breaker knew that the white ninja was alive was just a mere fact. Worse : Breaker had talked to her. He had talked to her, must have analyzed the tone of her voice with his computer to know if she was captured...or on her own with a supposidly dead enemy. Another complication.

If Breaker were to break the astounding news that Lynx Eyes was with Storm Shadow, the further events that will happen will, without any doubt, put her cherished life in constant danger. She will be tracked, hunted down like a fox. Chased by her own allies and friends, nonetheless. And Tommy. _Oh, Tommy. _Slowly, she raised her hands to her mouth, muffling her silent screams. Panic was starting to overwhelm her whole, solid body. She could feel the rythm of her heart getting faster. Faster and faster.

**She was the one to get him into this situation.**

'' God help us...'' she whispered weakly.

'' We are going to need it, '' Tommy muttered coldly, looking into his rearview mirror. '' The two idiots are on our trail.

'' What ? '' Wayne breathed in as she looked backwards. She inwardly cursed – yes, she _cursed._

The white ninja was right : she could see Ripcord and Duke running behind their car, avoiding or jumping onto the other driving cars to catch up with them. Like in Paris before, they were spreading chaos behind their passage with their suits.

'' This is not good, '' the Chinese beauty drawled, swallowing her lump in her throat.

She heard a noise coming from Tommy and she turned towards him, a questioning look upon her gorgous features. His face was hard, his jaw thick and his features showed something she recognized instantly. _Determination._

Before she could do anything, he pressed two fingers on a pressure point on her throat, too quick for her to evade him. Before she could release a cry of indignation, before she could defend herself, before she could black out, she heard her lover's determined voice.

_**« It is not my time. Not yet. I still have something to achieve here.**_

_**And you are to help me.**_

_**Believe in me. »**_

« … »

**T**here was no time to waste : the quickier they got the hell out of that damn city, the sooner Tommy could get him and Wayne safe, in a private plane to another country where the Joe would have to dwell before finding them. Gritting his teeth, he realized a sharp turn on the right, then continued at 180 miles per hour without going slower, the two buffoons still trailing him. He had been right when he thought that if they were to discover that he was alive and « on his way to capture Lynx Eyes » and as the goddamn buffoons were currently trying to catch up with his Porsche, he will have to use his brains to get away. With her. Alive or not, captured or not, the last member of the Arashikage clan will not disappear without the woman inconscious besides him !

The car he had been lent by a « friend » was built by a hyperactive genius who had nothing else to do than booby-trap _every_ car he made with his enterprise in case he had to avoid getting arrested, caught by over-speed on the roads – which was one of his hobbies. When Tommy entered his industries, the genius had been very pleased to see one his long lost friends, so pleased that the man had directly led the white ninja to present him his latest projects. Building weapons in a car was some brand new idea Tommy's friend had come with well before the events in Paris – he had been very shocked to see the state of the Eiffel Tower, which was the pride of France. Not to say _amazed _that someone really had the guts to half-destroy it. So this stunning Porsche Tommy was currently driving was, indeed, another weapon of his genius friend.

Tommy smirked lightly as he tapped something on the control screen.

_Good afternoon M. Arashikage. What can I do for you ?_

God blessed the man who invented this A.I. '' Do you see those two pests that are running behind us in those armors ? '' the white ninja jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

_Affirmative. Shall I take care of them myself ?_

'' Please, _do so. _'' Tommy sneered.

The A.I replied nothing, but acted : Tommy couldn't _see_ what was happening, but he could _hear_ what was happening behind there. The sounds of electro-chocs were loud enough to make old people lose their hearing with just a hit, but they were strong enough to provoke havoc in their path ; the two damn-annoying-broke-ass-buffoons were hardly able to keep up with him. As Tommy made his way towards the airports via the highway, the sounds of bullets being fired stunned him and he ducked his head low to avoid debris of glass. He scowled darkly and grounded his teeth, slalomming between other cars. For some seconds, he sneaked glances towards Wayne to check if she was well and seeing that she was still sound asleep – and unharmed –, he kept on driving like a real madman.

_Their suits must be made of an extremely resistant steel. I'm afraid I will have to use weapons well more adapted for this kind of resistance._

'' Do as you like, but get rid of them, '' Tommy snarled. '' We have to get out of that country. _Alive_ ! ''

_Yes, sir._

The white ninja successfully avoided a motorcycle whose owner made a sharp turn on the left, disoriented, and showed him his middle finger – though Tommy couldn't see him as he was already far away in his high-speeding Porsche. The A.I brought out brand new weapons from both sides and the ceiling of the car and their design made Tommy wonder about _how_ high can his genius friend strike ; those weapons were so different than the ones created by MARS Industries and yet damn deadly. The magnetic canon their ancient base was equipped with had been a strong weapon.

So was the A.I in his car.

The first sound Tommy heard was an astonishing roar. Then the ground shook rather wildly, almost flipping him off if he wasn't so skilled to keep concentrating on the road. Then, nothing was heard behind him but the soothing sound of the engineer. Surprised, the white ninja peered over his shoulder just to see that the two idiots weren't following them anymore. His eyes widened.

_It appears that M. Stark's newest weapon has proved its power against your hunters, M. Arashikage. Checking their current state, their suits are no longer able to boost their performances due to the strong shock of the electric wave. You are now free and safe to go to the airport._

This was very good news. But there was still another problem. '' Any sign of eventual back up, JARVIS ? ''

It took the A.I some seconds to respond.

_No, sir. But even if they are to come, they wouldn't be able to catch up with your current speed. At this rate, you and Miss Yen will be in the plane before they enter the airport._

This time, Tommy Arashikage smiled. And it was genuine !

'' _Arigato, _JARVIS. Oh, and make sure to address Tony all my gratitude, '' he said slyly. '' He will feel very honored and proud to know that he helped me to get away. ''

_Will do, M. Arashikage._

« … »

**H**eavy Duty scowled darkly. _Darkly_ was even a faint word to describe his current mood.

'' What the fuck do you mean '' _You lost them_ ! ? '' he shouted at Ripcord and Duke through their earpiece. '' Did you two stop at the drive thru to get some chicken at Mc Donald's ? ''

'' _Even if it would have been good to stop by, we didn't, chief ! _'' Ripcord retorted back.

'' _Storm Shadow was driving a booby-trapped car and fired at us with weapons I've never seen_, '' Duke said, coughing a little. '' _We can't run anymore Heavy, the suits are ruined and dead. __Sorry, guys...he got away with Lynx. _''

The tall Black-British man cursed loudly while Scarlett slammed her eyes shut and hung her head low. Breaker's expression was grim and gloomy and Snake Eyes...

Snake Eyes stood motionless, frozen in mid-shock. No one could see his expression but that pretty much matched everyone else's his brains had stopped functionning when he heard Duke saying that they failed to catch Storm Shadow. First problem : _how the hell_ did he manage to survive his wounds ? And who had dared to go fishing him when his body had sunk into the ocean ? This was too much, he had to sit down. Feeling sick at those thoughts taunting him, the black clad ninja violently shook his head, gripping it with both of his hands. He released a breath he didn't even know he had been containing for a while. Only one though was running in his head, screaming like a litany.

Storm Shadow had Lynx Eyes. Storm Shadow _had_ Lynx Eyes. _Storm Shadow_ had _Lynx Eyes_.

_How_ the hell could it be ?

How _the_ hell could it be ?

How the _hell_ could it be ?

How the hell _could_ it be ?

How the hell could _it_ be ?

How the hell could it _be_ ?

The one million dollar question. No one could answer it. Not even him, the powerful ninja of the secret G.I Joe operative, Snake Eyes. He got stabbed in the back by a supposedly dead enemy who was, once, a brother he loved. And that brother took him someone that he considered much more than a friend.

'' Damn ! '' Heavy Duty cursed again, slamming his fist again the headboard. He took a full breath before speaking again. '' OK. Ripcord, Duke, don't you dare moving your asses, we're coming to get you. And then... ''

He didn't finish his sentence.

_Then, they had to give their briefing._


End file.
